The invention relates to a shaft bearing assembly having a machine part in which a shaft is rotatably mounted at two axially spaced-apart bearing points.
A shaft bearing assembly of said type is known for example from EP 1 098 097 A1. The known shaft bearing assembly comprises a bearing bushing and a machine part for receiving the bearing bushing. The bearing bushing has an external lateral surface, an internal bore arranged eccentrically in relation to the lateral surface, and a flange projecting beyond the lateral surface. Arranged in the flange on a circle which is concentric with the lateral surface are bores for receiving fixing bolts which engage in bores disposed on an equally large circle in the machine part. The eccentricity of the internal bore of the bearing bushing is asymmetrical in at least one plane with respect to the lateral surface of the bearing bushing or with respect to the circle of the bores in the machine part having two planes of symmetry standing perpendicular to each other. The center point of the internal bore lies outside the two axes of symmetry of the lateral surface or of the circle of the bores.
The aim of this arrangement is to be able to adjust the axis of rotation of a shaft so that for example the tooth flank play between two gearwheels can be adjusted. With the known arrangement, however, said adjustment is only possible in stages. Furthermore, provision is made only for parallel displacement of the axis of rotation of the shaft, which means that an adjustment has to be made at both bearing points of the shaft.
CH 135 292 A and CN 2890507 Y each disclose a shaft bearing assembly in which a shaft connected to a gearwheel is rotatably mounted at two axially spaced-apart bearing points. In this case a first bearing point is arranged so as to remain fixed, while the second bearing point can be displaced relative to the first bearing point parallel to a common shaft bearing plane. The shaft can be pivoted about an axis of rotation in the region of the first bearing point by means of a parallel displacement of the second bearing point. This enables a tooth flank play to be set between the gearwheel connected to the shaft and a further gearwheel.